


Spring is Here..

by ElSun



Category: Avengers/Supergirl
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: To be is always a task that isn’t the joy it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a universe there were two little girls. One was an off worlder the other from a foreign land.   
The deep void of space is the beginning to one and the end of the other.  
Teen years are so sad two worlds with a common thread. Young Kara’s world was deystroyed. She began her life on a new rock where she was to learn the value of being. Whilst Natasha was forced into the cruel and cold world of being broken. In this she learned that she wasn’t.  
Yet the art of being has changed, to pull the strings of your puppets isn’t as it use to be. This isn’t a tale of who’s right or wrong. This is the story of how they are.  
Kara Danvers has the job of the media obsessed world. Which for anyone just stepping into grown up hood, is amazing. This doesn’t last of course as she has a job todo. One in which involves looking out for a much younger cousin.  
The other is being who she is this of course is much harder to do when she isn’t what everyone thinks. She spends her time being confined forces to lie about something or other that she doesn’t care about.  
However someone has caught her attention this is a first, she was in the Newsroom when the story broke. Her eyes caught every movement the grace the art and the torture.  
She also noticed a gene that could only be from one source. She watched a while longer before she decided.  
She was across the world before she knew it. The city was in chaos as she stood in the middle of it all.  
“Where did you come from?”   
“What?”  
“You do know this is not a happy medium?”  
A being in armor hurtled in the twos general direction bounced off her.  
Natasha ever rarely had a moment of surprise but this was that moment.   
TBC..


	2. Spring Is Here

“Hi.”   
“You do know taking out one is dandy, but you do see the others right?”  
“Ok.” Kara was in the air and breaking necks as Natasha peered on she was up and her thighs were wrapping around something a Crunch was hard as they hit the pavement.  
When she pulled out her com she was already on a vechichle mid air off a ramp. Jumping up she grabbed onto a hostile and was in contact with Sheild.  
“I’m heading for the main port.”  
“Hi.”  
“Aren’t you just everywhere...”   
“Well I mean I’ve never really done this before.”  
“Ok well stay alive and take em down.”  
“I can do that.”  
“Great.” She made her way up and was out of sight. Kara had a way with tearing things apart once you get into killing it becomes kinda of fun.  
The main port was unguarded and she had no trouble slipping in. The power output on the other hand was very strong and she went flying. She was almost concerned until she hit something hard.  
“Are you Ok?”  
“Yeah.”   
The two landed as the world was held onto for another day.  
“So.”  
“Yeah Uhm as of now you were not here.”  
“I saw nobody. But you did good kid.”  
“Thank you.” She was gone.  
“Romanoff, you alive!”  
“Old man I’m alive and more regular than you.”  
“In my time ladies didn’t bring up their bowels.”  
“Yeah sure but we are past this little couple moments. So let’s get clean and get some ice cream.”  
“That’s my girl.”  
TBC...


End file.
